Still Waters Run Deep
by CrazyJan57
Summary: What caused the little smiles between Jenny and Dennis when she came to the station. Season 12, Episode 9, "Many Splendoured Thing"


**STILL WATERS RUN DEEP**

Disclaimer - I don't own the rights. I just play with the characters

What caused the little smiles between Jenny and Dennis when she came to the station, which also made Dennis tell Alf Ventress to make a phone call in his office, to give them some privacy.

Season 12, Ep 9 - "Many Splendoured Thing"

* * *

><p>Jenny woke slowly, feeling wonderfully sated and satisfied, wanting to stay in that layer of contentment, "Dennis." She murmured as she rolled over but when she felt an empty space beside her, she woke completely.<p>

She raised her head, "Dennis." She called out but getting no response, she sat up, shivering slightly as the cool air hit her bare skin. It was then she noticed a piece of paper on the pillow next to hers. She smiled as she picked it up and read it.

_Jen, lass. You look so beautiful lying there that I didn't have the heart to wake you._

_There's nothing I would like more than to stay but unfortunately duty calls._

_Dennis._

Jenny lay back on her bed with a satisfied sigh, her body still humming with pleasure as she remembered the night before when Dennis had unexpectedly arrived at her door.

**# # #**

She had just curled her bare legs under her as she relaxed on her lounge; a book in one hand, a glass of wine in the other, when the doorbell chimed.

"Oh, who the devil could that be?" she muttered to herself. She glanced at the clock and saw it was just after nine pm. She debated on whether she should ignore it, hoping that who ever it was would go away but the chime sounded once more.

She sighed as she placed her glass of wine on the coffee table, rose from the lounge and padded on bare feet down the small staircase to her front door.

"Dennis," she said greeted him with a growing smile as she opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

He gave her a tired smile, "Looking for a friendly face."

"Well, you've come to the right place," she replied as she stepped back and allowed him in, "What's caused the glum face?" She asked as she led the way up the stairs.

He had trouble keeping his mind on her words as he gazed up at her long bare legs, "Oh the usual," he replied, "Work."

"Would you like a drink? Wine or scotch?" She asked as she reached the top step.

"Scotch," he replied, "Better make it a double."

"That bad, eh?" she said with sympathy as she made her way over to her small kitchenette and poured a drink for him, "Here you go." She added as she turned and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said as he took the glass from her and took a sip, allowing the burning sensation of the alcohol to sooth his worries, "I needed that."

"So, what's troubling you?" she asked as she sat down on the lounge, reached for her glass of wine before she tucked her legs under her once more.

He sighed as he sat beside her, "We think there is no class structure anymore but it rears it's ugly head time and again." He replied as he leant forward, his arms resting on his knees and his drink in his hands.

Her mind quickly grasped what his somewhat cryptic words meant, "You mean Lord Ashfordly?"

He snorted, "Who else." He replied as he took another sip of his scotch.

"Everyone is talking about how Lord Ashfordly and his new wife were robbed and then her car was stolen," she paused as she sipped her wine, "I imagine that the lord of the manor has been throwing his weight around, putting pressure on you."

He let out another sigh of frustration as he leant back against the lounge, "Aye, he has," he replied, "It's hard enough trying to track down the men who did it, especially with the vague descriptions they gave us but Lord Ashfordly came to the station today asking, nay demanding, that I provide police protection to his wife. A personal bodyguard as it were."

She frowned, "Surely he couldn't expect that. I didn't think that's something that police do."

He shrugged, "It's mostly for VIP's, government officials or if we know a member of the public is in immanent danger, which she isn't. Besides a protection detail usually comes with some advance warning from Division, so I can rearrange the duty shifts to cover the loss of manpower," he replied tiredly, "But in this case, he wanted immediate protection of Lady Ashfordly, regardless of what my officers were doing or he would go to the Chief Constable and get it. It's not the first time he's threatened that and I dare say, it won't be the last either."

She shook her head, "I guess you had no choice to do what he wanted."

"No, especially when he's a personal friend of the Chief Constable, which he's told me on a number of occasions, I might add. So, I had to take Bradley off his duties and place him up at the Hall," he paused as he leant forward again, his anger growing once more, "And that's what annoys the hell out of me, Jen. I take my orders from Division and yet, when the local gentry tell you to jump..."

"You're expected to ask how high." She said sympathetically.

"Aye," He replied as he drained the remaining of his scotch in one swallow, "I'm sorry for dumping all this on you. I'm not exactly good company at the moment."

"Hey, don't be sorry," she reached over and squeezed his arm in comfort, "I'm glad you feel that you can come to me with your troubles. I may not be able to help you solve them but just sharing them does."

He took her hand in his, "That's true." He replied before he planted a soft kiss to the back of her hand.

She smiled as an idea came to her, "I know what you need. You need something to take your mind off things." she said as she stood up, crossed over to her record player and put on a record. She turned and held out her hand, "How about a dance?"

He shook his head, "I'm not much in the mood for dancing." He replied as soft sounds of music filled the air.

"Nonsense, it's just what you need to relax. Come on, Dennis, you wouldn't let a girl dance on her own, would you?"

He sighed, "I guess not." he said as he stood up, "But I don't want to step on your bare toes."

She grinned, "Well, I've got a solution to that." She moved up to him and carefully placed her bare feet on top of his shoes before she giggled and placed her arms around his neck.

He automatically wrapped his arms around her to steady them both, "An interesting solution, I must say." He replied with a small smile as he slowly shuffled them around, "I like this."

She chuckled, "I thought you might." She replied as she pressed herself against him, revelling in the hard lines of his body, the unique scent of him; clean and masculine. As she rested her cheek against his, she slowly fingered the back of his neck, at his hairline, in just the way he liked it, pleased by the low rumbling sound coming from him.

He couldn't help but give a low moan at the way her fingers teased the back of his neck, sending a surge of heat to his lower body. With his left hand placed in the square of her back, holding her tight against him, his right hand slowly wandered over her slender form, delighting in the feel of her softness under his touch.

She couldn't suppress her own moan of pleasure as he began nuzzling her neck with hot kisses and as she arched her head to give him better access, his wandering hand came to rest on her bottom and give a gentle squeeze, sending a rush of heat through her body.

"Dennis." She breathed as she pulled his head upwards and kissed him with growing hunger, tasting the favour of the scotch on his lips. He moaned as he tightened his arms around her as her passions inflamed his own and he deepened their kiss even further.

"Jenny," he whispered, half pleading as they came up for air.

She knew what he was asking, "Stay." She replied as she ran her fingers through his greying hair

"You're sure?" He wanted her to know that it was her decision to make.

She felt his growing arousal pressing against her lower stomach, which increased her own longings, "Very sure." She said as she stepped out of their embrace before she took his hand and led him towards the corner where her bed was located.

**# # #**

Her alarm clock sounded, bringing her mind back to the present but she couldn't shake the memory of his gentle but oh so passionate lovemaking and she knew without a doubt, that he had indeed made love to her, that they had made love to each other. It had not been sex just for the sake of it.

Who would have thought he had such passions within him, she mused with delight. It seems that the old saying about still waters running deep, was true. Dennis was pretty much an introvert, at least in comparison with her own outgoing nature and she had only seen a hint or two of deeper emotions in the months they had been going out, and yet his passions had taken her breath away. There was no denying he had experience, which no doubt came from his older years, for her knew just how to please her, so much more than she had experienced before, that she knew he had spoilt her for anyone else. She just couldn't see herself being with anyone other than Dennis Merton.

She slowly stretched her whole body with a sigh of contentment. Perhaps she could go shopping at Ashfordly and afterwards, pay a visit to Dennis at the station, to let him know that she wasn't upset that he had left her place before she woke. Perhaps she could get him to buy her lunch to make up for it, she mused to herself, with a growing smile on her face, as she rose from her bed, grabbed her robe before she made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

I hope you enjoyed this one. I wasn't sure of the point where they became lovers but this seemed a good place for them to move forward in their relationship. This was also the episode of the Christmas Ball at Ashfordly Hall and near the end, Tricia makes a toast "To Love" and Dennis replies - "sounds like a good toast to me" :)


End file.
